Mixed Up Messages
by Sadistic Tensai
Summary: A Valentine's day Eiji Kikumaru will never forget. Eiji? pairing! yeah if I told you it'd be no fun!


HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE :) Okay I know this is a day early but what the hell right? This was supposed to include every Seigaku character, but for some reason it ended up with only one pairing? Oh well, I still like it! It's a little sappy, maybe? I think so, but my proofreaders didn't...maybe they're just being nice? Oh well, its Valentine's day right? And uh..for some stupid reason the e-mail addresses didn't work right so I think you can figure out what I had to do to make them show up!(sorry)! Hope you enjoy it! If you read, please review, I appreciate each and every comment :) :hugs:

_

* * *

Sent: Monday February, 14th 2005. 12:07pm. _

_To: acrobatictennis at hotmailcom_

_From: higumaotoshiprodigy at mailnetcom_

_I know that we have been close friends for awhile now, but there's something important I need to tell you. Please meet me tonight at the place we first met at 8:00pm._

_I'll be waiting,_

_Your best friend._

Eiji stared at the computer screen for a brief moment. He quickly rubbed his eyes and re-read the e-mail. He zeroed in on the sender's address.

" Higuma otoshi prodigy" the red head whispered to himself. He shook his head in disbelief, it couldn't be Fuji, could it? All the signs were there, the higuma otoshi was one of Fuji's famous triple counters, he was well known as Seigaku's tennis prodigy, and he was his best friend. But if it was Fuji, and he had something important to tell him, why couldn't he just do it after practice?

" Hey Kikumaru-sempai..." Eiji jumped at the sound of Ryoma's voice. He quickly closed his e-mail and wheeled the chair around to meet the freshman with an awkward grin.

" Hoi ochibi!" he replied, hoping the boy hadn't seen the message. " What's up"

" Lunch is over. Our class has the computer lab now, and I'm assigned to this one," the boy replied bluntly.

Eiji quickly glanced at his watch, he was ten minutes late already! He grabbed his bag and bolted out of the computer lab. He silently slid open the door to his classroom and attempted to sneak inside.

" Kikumaru-san, you are late" announced the teacher as he continued to write the lesson the board.

" S-sorry, Kirinama-sensei." Eiji replied as he dragged himself towards his desk, ultimately defeated, and flopped down into his chair.

" Is everything alright Eiji" asked a familiar voice from his left.

Eiji laughed awkwardly as he turned to see Fuji staring at him worriedly. " Lost track of time."

Fuji smiled ever so sweetly and went back to taking the notes off the board. Eiji tried to follow suit, but his concentration was limited as his thoughts kept returning to the e-mail. He glanced over at Fuji, what could he possible want to tell him, on Valentine's day of all days. At that realization Eiji let out a small gasp.

" Eiji?" asked Fuji as he looked over at his now wide-eyed friend.

" Eh? Nothing! It's nothing" replied Eiji frantically as he turned away, trying to hide the blush his face was now showing. After class finished Eiji grabbed his bag and left the room quickly, completely ignoring Fuji's request to walk to the clubhouse with him.

As Eiji entered the clubhouse, he was relieved to find that he was the first one there. He sat himself down on the bench and dropped his head into his hands. Was this all important thing Fuji had to tell him, that he liked him as more then a friend? Eiji shook his head.

" No, no, no. Fuji's not like that," muttered Eiji.

" Fuji's not like what?" replied a voice from behind him. Eiji tensed at the sound of his doubles partner's voice.

" Oishi!" he gasped.

" Fuji's not like what?" asked Oishi again as he began to get changed. Eiji wondered whether he should tell Oishi about the e-mail. Perhaps Oishi could tell him what to do?

" Oishi, I uh...I need..." Eiji started.

" Wow, Fuji-sempai, you sure got a lot of chocolate today!" commented Momoshiro as the two boys entered the clubhouse.

" You need what Eiji?" asked Oishi. Eiji's face flushed pink as he grabbed his racket and ran out towards the courts leaving everyone else a little worried. They had never seen Eiji so on edge before.

" Does Eiji-sempai know that he hasn't changed yet?" asked Momo as he stared out the door.

* * *

Practice felt excruciatingly long to Eiji, as he had spent most of it trying to avoid any sort of contact with Fuji. But he was home now, and he had only two more hours before he was to meet Fuji. He laid back on his bed and stared up at his ceiling. Everyone on the team had pretty much figured that he andOishi would end up getting together, but as much as he liked Oishi, their relationship was nothing more then friendship. But he had always had a special relationship with Fuji. He and Fuji had been best friends for a couple years now and they knew practically everything about each other. They could talk about anything with each other, and it wasn't unusual for Eiji to spend the night at Fuji's house every now and then. Eiji rolled over and stared at the picture frame on his bedside table; a picture of himself and Fuji taken when they were juniors. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He had twenty minutes till he was supposed to meet Fuji. He threw on a change of clothes, slipped his shoes on and left the house. He walked rather slowly, every step showing his hesitation to arrive at his destination. He hoped no one else would be at the school courts this late. Eiji concentrated on what he would say to Fuji when the time came. He would just be straight forward and blunt, it would be easier that way. 

" Eiji?" The red head kept walking, he was so lost in concentration that he hadn't even heard his name. " Eiji!"

The boy stopped and looked back towards the nearby bench. There sat his best friend, however, the sweet smile he usually wore was nowhere to be found.

" F-Fuji? What are you doing here?"

" I...well, I was on my way to your house, because I wanted to..."

Eiji smiled. It was the first time he had seen Fuji look so awkward, and he seemed just like an innocent child. Eiji walked over and sat down beside his friend. He took a deep breath.

" Fuji, I know that you have something important you want to tell me, but I want to go first kay?"

Fuji looked at his friend slightly confused. " Ummm, alright."

" Fuji, I have...well...I have feelings for you okay? Like more then friendship. I mean those times when your hand accidentally brushes mine, or when you look me in the eyes, my heart just races. I get these weird butterflies in my stomach when we're together, and I just feel like I always want to be near you. Without even knowing it, I find myself just looking at you for no reason, and...and when you say my name...I, I really like how it sounds when you say it."

" Eiji," whispered a shocked Fuji.

" Okay, I'm done. Now what did you have to tell me?" rushed Eiji hoping that Fuji would say something along the same lines.

" Umm well actually, I noticed you were a little distracted during class, so I was bringing over today's notes for you," replied Fuji awkwardly.

" No, the thing you mentioned in your e-mail! You said you had something important to tell me! A-and I was supposed to meet you at the place where we first met!"

" Umm...Eiji, I never sent you an e-mail..."

" Yes you did! Higuma otoshi prodigy at mailnet dot com! I got it at lunch!"

" Eiji, my address is higuma otoshi prodigy at westpost dot com..."

Eiji's eyes widened, if the e-mail hadn't been sent from Fuji, then maybe he didn't feel the same way. Eiji stood up and clasped his hand to his mouth, tears began to form around the corners of his eyes. " Fuji, I...forget it. Please just forget everything I said!"

Eiji started to run when suddenly he felt someone grab his wrist. He turned around to find Fuji staring him directly in the eyes. Fuji pulled Eiji in close and gently brushed away a tear from Eiji's eye. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Eiji's soft pink lips. When he pulled back he looked his red headed friend right in the eyes.

" Eiji, I really like you too. As more then a friend." he smiled. Eiji's eyes lit up even as tears streamed down his cheeks.

" Happy Valentine's day Syusuke" replied Eiji as he wrapped his arms around Fuji's neck and began to kiss him once again. He allowed Fuji's tongue to enter his mouth, as it sweetly and smoothly glided around his own. Eiji never wanted that moment to end, as he felt Fuji's hand gently run through his bright red hair, while they stayed in their passionate kiss. Finally they paused to catch their breath.

" You know, Syusuke, I'm really glad I got that e-mail, even if you didn't send it," said Eiji as he and Fuji made their way towards Eiji's house.

Fuji slipped his hand into Eiji's and squeezed it tightly, causing Eiji to giggle and blush. " I'm glad you did too, although I wonder who it was really meant for?"

* * *

The blue haired boy walked rather solemnly towards his home. He couldn't believe that he hadn't shown up. It was now half past nine, he had waited for over an hour for his friend to show up. As he walked through the gate to his house, he noticed someone sitting on the steps. 

" Where have you been?" snapped the boy sitting on the steps. " I've been waiting here for over an hour Yuushi!"

" G-Gakuto...but the e-mail I sent said to meet-"

" What e-mail?"

" The one that I sent you at lunch..."

" I never received an e-mail from you Yuushi..." replied Gakuto, still looking slightly annoyed about having to wait outside so long.

" Gakuto...I..."

Gakuto walked over towards the speechless Oshitari. He leaned up and gentle placed a kiss on his friend's lips. " Happy Valentine's day, Yuushi."

" Gakuto" whispered Oshitari as Gakuto walked past him without saying a word, heading back home. Oshitari closed his eyes and smiled to himself. " Happy Valentine's day, Gakuto."


End file.
